2011 Power Rankings-Week 10
<---Previous Week Next Week[[2011 Power Rankings-Week 11|--->]] Posted 11/9/11 at 7:25am With the start of the Thursday night games, fantasy rankings will have to be out even earlier for the next few weeks. This gives me less time to stew about the unbelievable loss to the 1-7 GregCincoDos team. But since I'll be stewing about this loss until I'm guaranteed a playoff spot, it doesn't really make a difference whether I do these today or Friday. 1 (3). Morning Woodheads 7-2 ---Facing a pretty strong team on a week where no teams are on the bye, but luckily Miles Austin is still in the lineup. MW is averaging 277 rushing yards per week, most in the league 2 (1). B-2 Hallway Gangstas 6-3 ---I wonder if the view from 2nd place is the same as the view from the top. B-2 has a pretty favorable schedule from here on out so this weeks loss to Pain Train shouldn't be too alarming. 3 (4). Bust A Cap 7-2 ---Since going on a 2 game losing streak, BAC has operated under the radar and has slipped in to prime position for a bye in the first round of the playoffs. 4 (5). Pain Train WOO WOO 6-3 ---6 game win-streak will probably be 7 games after they face the worst team in the league this Sunday. 5 (2). Lock THIS 5-4 ---Ranked 3rd in the league in points for but 5th in the league in wins. If Lock THIS doesn't start winning soon they'll be the 2010 Chargers and miss the playoffs despite the prolific offense. 6 (9). Brak and Yellow 4-5 ---The roster just isn't cutting it. But then neither was GregCincoDos's roster and they managed the week 9 upset, so anything is possible. 7 (6). bob's bananas 4-5 ---Would have won if they had set their lineup, playing Jennings over Ochocinco and Jacobs over Benson. These aren't "hind-sight is 20/20" roster moves. These are "if you had actually sat your lineup you would have done this and won" roster moves. No excuses for their 4-5 record when bob's bananas could be in a playoff spot right now. 8 (7). Big Sacks 5-4 ---Big Sacks will challenge Morning Woodheads. 9 (10). NK Anacondas 3-6 ---NKA is putting more effort than most teams in this league. If anyone deserves to have a triumphant end of the season run to the top it's NKA. A win against BB will be a step in the right direction. They aren't too far out of the 6 seed. 10 (12). GregCincoDos 2-7 --If anyone doesn't deserve a win against a top-tier team it's GregCincoDos. They gave up on the league, tried to get rid of all their star players, they don't set their lineup, they have no shot at playoffs. Meanwhile, Lock THIS breathes league of champions. Now LT has a team to root against at least. 11 (10). ma ma momma said 3-6 ---ma ma momma said has certainly gained the respect of the commish in this league. Their roster has gone from a joke (everyone remembers the Peyton Manning pick) to very respectable. It's too bad that an owner who checks their team and sets lineups frequently isn't in position to make it to the postseason. 12 (11). Warwick Kswiss Tubes 2-7 ---Blech. You are terrible. Sorry Pat. Matchup of the Week: Big Sacks vs. Morning Woodheads Only matchup of the week featuring two teams with winning records. I expect Morning Woodheads to put Big Sacks out of playoff contention where they belong. I don't support teams that don't set their lineup. Hoo-rah!